Warrior Cat Daiting Show!
by HawkF
Summary: Hello! Are you ready for the weirdst and wackiest pairings of all Warrior cat history! well i shouldnt say it like that! Then read this crazy fun filled story!


The Warriors Dating show!

**A/N ,**

**Hey guys! Me Hawkf here! So as you know, I cant finish Warrior High **** I wouldn't have the time too! But…. To those kind people who gave me their cats WILL be in my two new stories, including this one! But I wont accept any cats, only the ones for warrior high! Even if you just now put your cat in warrior high reviews, I wouldn't accept it- sorry! But keep a close eye out, who knows, maybe your cat will be in here, daiting Tigerstar, or Lionblaze! Or Berrynose! Keep reading and you'll find out! **

**P.S XOXOXO TO EVERYONE WHO READS MAH STORIES :3 3 YOU ALL!**

"HEEELLLLLOOOO! I am your host, Ceaser Flickerman! Now lets bring my co-host, PEETA MELAR-" Bluestar kicked him off the seat, interrupting him. "CEASER! GO BACK TO PANAM IN THE CAPITOL YOU BUM!" Ceaser frowned and smacked Bluestar with a pen, And him and Peeta went on a train and got back to the capitol Bluestars blue dress shinned."Uh sorry bout that folks… anyways, welcome to… Warriors daiting show! Now, It's more like a… blind date show.. kinda. Well first, the lucky contestant will spin the wheel, which has every cat on it. Then whoever the arrow thingy lands on, is their date! Except if it's a guy, the wheel will be full of she-cats, Get the point?! Ok great! Moving on… our first contestant is….." Bluestar said, pausing dramatically. The stage she was standing on started to chirp, since their was a cricket named Joe on the stage. Stupid Joe. The microphone shook as Bluestar spoke. "Hawkfrost." Hawkfrost padded up, his face mixed with, _WHAT IF SHES UGLY!_ And _YEAH! FINALLY! A DATE! _He was wearing a tuxedo.Bluestar was sitting in a blue chair, shaped into a heart. Next to that was a pink loveseat, with heart shaped pillows, and roses in a vase on a clear glass little table. ( For those of you who don't know, a loveseat is a tiny couch ) Hawkfrost went up to the wheel and spinned it. "It looks like you've got… Fallowtai- No! Ivypool- Wait! Nightcloud! Yes! Nightcloud, the lucky winne- Wait hold on… Feathertail! Yes it's Feathertail, come on up sweetheart!" Feathertail came up near the middle of the rows. She was wearing a sparkling blue dress, that matched her blue eyes perfectly. It was strapless, fur lining the top, which was shaped into a heart. It was long, Not really revealing anything but her front paws (including arms), neck, back paws, and a leg. Yes, the dress had a cut off kind of thing that went up to her knees. She was wearing makeup, and she looked gorgeous! Hawkfrost's jaw dropped to the floor, along with all of the toms there. They ran up to each other and hugged. "Hawky!" She shouted. "Feathery!" Hawkfrost shouted back. "HEY WHAT THE-?!" Crowfeather shouted. "Sucker! You should have kept her or became mates or something!" Hawkfrost inturupted, sneering. Crowfeather went to Feathertail and opened his mouth. "Oh no you don't! There's absoulotly no way! YOU had your chance!" Feathertail spat at Crowfeather before he had a chance to say something. Stormfur came up to Crowfeather, and punched him, then sat down next to Brooke. (where small fish swim.) "Er… ah ok... moving on! Our next contestant is a girl! Come on up, Holyleaf!" Bluestar announced. Holyleaf stepped up, she was only wearing mascara, lipstick, and eyes shadow. Feathertail had done the same makeup options as Holyleaf, only it was different colors. Holyleaf was wearing a red dress that went just above her knee, it was ruffles at the bottom, with a black bow around it, tied in the front perfect. She spinned it, her eyes expressionless, too anxious too know who she got. Or what she got! Then it stopped at….

"Berrynose! Come on up!" Bluestar announced. "Berrynose. Out of all the toms, I get Berrynose. I'd rather be with Graystripe." Holyleaf growled. Berrynose came up wearing a pink shirt and black jeans, and a tie. He was carrying his jacket. "C'mon, hold my jacket will you? Hey do you have a credit card, cause dinners on you. Hey lets talk about how great I am! Ok well of corse I'm better then Lionblaze at fighting! I mean, I'm better looking too, Oh! And one more thing, We're going to the most expensive restaurant, ever! Called Le mouse tails! And you defanitly need a makeover! Ask my better looking fiancé, Honeyfern for one! So like-" Holyleaf slapped Berrynose right across the face, inturupting them. "We're over." Holyleaf hissed. "B-but…. Well I don't care anyways! Come on, Lilyleaf!" Berrynose growled. A pretty light brown she-cat wearing a green shimmering dress went to Berrynose, that slapped him, and then Berrynose put his arm around Lilyleaf. "WHOA. WHOA. WHOA!" A brown and ginger tom wearing a black tuxedo growled. "LILYLEAF IS MINE BERRYSTUMPYTAIL! IMA BREAK YO FACE!" And so the brown and ginger tom broke his face. Everybody cheered, except Brindleface, which is kind of weird considering she's dead, but whatever! "Oh Thrushfire!" Lilyleaf meowed romantically. "Oh Lilyleaf!" Thrushfire meowed romantically back. Then they transported to some sort of place called... RUSSIA! (I 3 that country, I don't know why but it's such a cool country!) "Alright, 5 more 'couples' left! Millie! Come on up!" A gray-ish colored she-cat with a silver dress that went down to her ankles went up. "Alrighty! Lets get on with it, Now SPIN! THAT! WHEEL!, Oh cool! Lets say that every time when we spin the wheel! I just now made that up!" Bluestar annoused. Millie spun the wheel, and it landed on… Lightstorm?! Who in the name of Starclan is that?! Oh yes, that's right, he went to Warrior High! Too bad the school closed down, due to the authors lazieness, and not having the time. ANNYYWAYS…. A black and white tom, with blue eyes and was wearing a shirt with a tie, came up happily. "Hi….." Lightstorm began. "I LOVE YOU!" Millie screamed, then hugged him. "Uhh, can you maybe uh… like… GET OFF ME!?" Lightstorm screeched, "Nope." "Fine, whatever, your pretty cute anyways, not at cute as Dappleshadow though." Lightstorm muttered. Unfortanitly, he muttered it into the microphone. A black she-cat with silver flecks on her fur came up, wearing a sparkley dress, and amber eyes came up. That must be Dappleshadow! "Really? You liked me? I liked you too." She said to Lightstorm. "I LOVE YOU!" he screamed and hugged her. "Hey wha-" Millie began. "Millie, it seems you have to choose another tom, since their already in Hawi, getting married so, SPIN-THAT-WHEEL! Man that is fun to say!" Bluestar announced. Millie spun it, and it landed on …. Tigerstar. Awkward silence…. Tigerstar came up in a tuxedo. "Hola." He meowed. " I love you" Millie breathed. "I love you too, lets go, carry my purse Millie." Tigerstar handed her his purple purse. "Anything for you love!" her pretty amber eyes (If I am wrong bout something on here, tell me!) shinned happily as she hugged Tigerstars purse.

"Well, uh, this is the end of the show! I hope you enjoyed! OH! And big news! Raven, from the book Hawkf is writing, Will be here! A celeberty! He will give us some SPEICAL info! Tune in next time, bye!"

**Hellllllooooo! This is an A/N! If you have no idea whatsoever about Raven, He's in The Way home! Check it out sometime! Theres like, a chapter in it so far, but chapter 2 is coming up! For both stories anyway. Also, Warriors use Facebook Is coming up soon! **

**Btw, since I have cross country after school, I wont be able to write as many stories as fast as I usually do.**

**XOXOXOXO TO EVERYONE! ~Hawky (Hawkf) I love you all! You're the reason I'm writing this crap! :p anyways, Cya! XOXOXO**


End file.
